Watch Me Burn
by Writing Ficariously
Summary: A single decision changes life as Edward Cullen knows it. An FGB fic for WhatsMyNomdePlume. New Moon/Eclipse AU.
1. The More I Suffer

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Thank you to WhatsMyNomdePlume who donated money to Alex's Lemonade Stand via The Fandom Gives Back for this story._

_

* * *

_

**The More I Suffer**

Edward twists and turns against the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream, while everyone stares at him in varying levels of shock and amusement. Bella runs toward him but is held back by Alice who knows better than to let a human attempt to save a vampire.

"Jane."

The petite brunette looks over to Aro, a serene smile playing on her lips, and Edward stops writhing against the floor. He is slow to sit up and, in that short span of time, Jane turns her head to face Bella with a wicked curl on her lips.

Red eyes blaze in fury. Bella glances at the other vampires in the room as she tries to understand what is happening. Edward springs to his feet suddenly, much quicker than his previous movements, and he stares at Bella in horror. The girl realizes she should be in pain like Edward just a few moments ago but there is nothing painful happening to her.

Silence sweeps across the room save for the single human's heavy breathing but then Aro claps his hands once in joy. Jane's angelic face morphs into one that shows her anger and she lets out a dangerous warning hiss. Her eyes focus on Bella, whose body stiffens at the realization that this girl hates her, wants to kill her.

Jane continues glaring at Bella though she listens as her Master tries to converse amicably with Edward. She respects Aro completely but, right now, she wants him to get on with the show, wants these intruders out of the city or dead. The preferable choice is the latter one, of course, but she doubts she will have the pleasure of watching a vampire torn apart and burned today.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro says in a rhythmic lilt. Jane's head turns to him. She's been waiting for this moment. Next to her, Alec grabs her hand in an uncommon show of excitement. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?"

Edward begins to shake his head but pauses. His eyes, black with hunger, turn to Bella. She reaches a hand up and places it over where his heart should beat and speaks to him with her eyes, with the flutter of her lashes, and a slight opening of her lips. A shudder runs through Edward's body and he closes his eyes, turns his head away from the girl he claims to love.

"No," Alice says suddenly, urgency in her tone. "Edward, no, please, not that, not now."

The smile crosses Aro's lips first. Slowly, the others in the room understand Alice's pleas to her brother, and even Jane is smiling a satisfied grin. Edward's talent is great, powerful, and everything the Volturi Guard needs.

"Swear to me that Bella will be safe," Edward demands. "Swear that she will leave this room unharmed and will _remain_ unharmed for the remainder of her natural years."

"No," Bella whispers at his words. Her fingers curl in the fabric of the robe, tugging one side closer to her so that his chest is no longer showing. "Edward, what are you doing?"

His eyes blink open and he stares at Aro. Determination is present in his face, in the tension of his body. "Swear it."

Aro gives a curt nod, disliking the demand but willing to compromise for the time being. "Of course," he agrees. "Unless she reveals our secret, your Bella shall remain untouched by this guard for the rest of her life." He holds a hand out to Edward. "Is this a welcome, then?"

With a trembling but solid hand, Edward pries Bella's fingers from the robe he wears, and pushes her gently into Alice's arms. He can't look at either of them for fear that he will change his mind and ruin the one chance he has to keep Bella safe.

"Don't do this," Bella cries. "Don't _do_ this, Edward, not after..."

"Yes," Edward says with a note of finality. "I will join you."

"No!" Bella pulls away from Alice and runs, slides to her knees before Aro. "Take me," she pleads. "Let him go. Change me, kill me, just... choose _me_."

Aro pauses and gazes down at the human before he lifts his head again to meet Edward's eyes. "This is different," he muses.

"No," Edward snaps. His hand is harsh when he grabs Bella's arm, his fingers leaving bruises on her pale skin, and he stares down at her. Her eyes are filled with the beginnings of tears. "Bella," he says her name softly, almost like a prayer, and she lets out a sob. "Bella, go back home."

Again, her hands curl into the open robe. "Edward, I love you," she cries. "I still love you and you're here, you're back. I know you don't love me but please, think about your family and," she cuts herself off and swallows deeply. "We don't have to be together if you don't want it but don't do this. Don't become one of them," she finishes in a whisper. She doesn't care that everyone heard her words. "Edward."

His eyes burn into hers and, after a moment's hesitation, he pulls her against his body and holds her tightly. "You silly girl," he says under his breath. "How could you ever think I didn't love you?"

At the center of attention of the Volturi is not the place to have this conversation but Edward doesn't have a choice.

"What?" Bella's voice is mumbled against his marble chest.

Cold fingers lift her face away and then up to look at him. "Lies, Bella; they were all lies to protect you." She gasps as his words permeate the haze in her mind. "I love you." He leans down to kiss her forehead and shuts his eyes. The significance of his actions is not lost on him, on either of them. It's the same thing he did before he left her in Forks. "And I will do everything in my power to protect you again, Bella, to protect you forever."

"This... Staying here won't _protect_ me," she argues.

"It will," he murmurs. His eyes dart over to Alice, who won't look at him, and who keeps her mind as blank as possible if only so she doesn't see anyone's future. She doesn't want to break down in tearless sobs.

"It _won't_," she tries again.

The pain is evident in Edward's eyes. Behind the blackness, there is a deep desolation that lurks in his mind, in his entire body. He uncurls her fingers from the fabric for a second time, slowly, painfully.

He needs to do this.

For her.

Again.

He hands her back to Alice. As he lets go of Bella completely, he whispers, "Be safe."

Alice's arms are tight around Bella. She wants to comfort her friend but she knows that Edward will no longer change his mind. His future is completely changed. Her eyes flicker quickly to Jane, whose eyes practically sparkle in delight at Edward's announcement. For the first time since he stood from Jane's ministrations, Edward moves his gaze to Alice, finding the beginnings of a vision in her head unbelievable. The pictures change quickly until it returns to blackness.

"Felix, lead them back above ground," Aro commands. He beckons a few vampires to his side before he spreads his arms wide. "Let us welcome our newest guard."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara and Jill for the beta work and buriedalive55 for pre-reading._

_Chapter title is a lyric from "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rhianna.  
_


	2. Fall Back Into the Same Patterns

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Thank you to WhatsMyNomdePlume who donated money to Alex's Lemonade Stand via The Fandom Gives Back for this story._

_

* * *

_

**Fall Back Into the Same Patterns**

On the fourth day of his fifth month in Italy, Edward stands in the main room of the Volturi's underground lair. In an all-black outfit, he stares at the doors while Marcus sits to his right, and Alec, to his immediate left, murmurs about who he hopes is included in today's group of tourists. Edward can't help the smile that forms on his lips; Alec always searches out a particular type of person and he'll get so annoyed if he doesn't find one, that his power sometimes gets away from him.

_Stop giving me that look._

Edward's eyes glance to his left and he murmurs, "What look?"

_The one where you look like an aggravated older brother. Need I remind you that I have been in existence far longer than you?_

Alec grins as he speaks silently with Edward until he feels his sister's hand slip into his and squeeze harshly. He looks over to Jane who continues to stare ahead, her eyes never leaving the doors. She likes being prepared.

"Both of you stop it," she intones blandly. "They're coming."

The onslaught of thoughts filters quickly into Edward's mind and he shuts his eyes briefly while he puts up mental blocks that quiet them into a low background drone. By the time he opens them again, Heidi is discussing the quotes etched into fine marble, and Alec is speaking to him about the weather.

"The weather?" Edward raises an eyebrow. "You couldn't think of anything better to talk about?"

"Perhaps if you'd pay more attention, I wouldn't have to try so hard to pull you into a conversation," Alec quips though his mouth curls into a smirk.

Of everyone in Volterra, Alec is the only one who speaks to Edward on a regular basis; he's the only one Edward might call an actual _friend_. He's not sure if it's due to the fact that they are part of Aro's favorites or something else entirely but Edward is grateful.

The months of acclimating himself to the Volturi lifestyle was almost excruciating.

"Anyone catching your eye?" Alec sounds amused, as he often does when he is around those that are considered Aro's favorites.

Edward lowers the erected walls in his mind slowly. He is never one to choose his victims based on just their looks. He wants a reason to take a person's life.

_This is such a beautiful room..._

_Oh my, look at that one..._

_This is so strange and not part of the tour!_

_Look at me... Please, look at me..._

He focuses on that particular thought and finds the girl. She is in her late teen years and staring at a boy who looks older and who is ignoring her. Instead, he pays attention only to the girl next to him who stares at him with adoring eyes. Their hands are clasped together.

Staring at the older girl, he can't help but notice the long, brown locks that cascade down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of brown. When she laughs at something the boy whispers in her ear, it is a high-pitched tinkling of bells that calls to him.

Yes. He knows who he wants today.

He steps down the first step but pauses when he feels the tingle of a light burn run through his mind. "Jane," he hisses her name between clenched teeth.

"I saw them first." Tiny flames begin to sprout up around him but Edward shuts his eyes and tries to remind himself that it's fake. He can hear Jane's silent laughter. _She's mine, Edward_. Even in his mind, Jane sounds like a petulant teenager. _She looks like her, don't you think?_

He grits his teeth, refuses to take the bait. He simply ignores her and takes another step so he is on the same level as the tourists. The pain isn't horrifying but it's enough to make his back bend backwards slightly. A low hiss escapes his mouth before he can stop it.

"Sister." The burning flames die out quickly, falling into black embers in Edward's mind. He opens his mind and sees Alec glaring at Jane, her hands encased in his. "You bring attention where it is unneeded."

Taking the interruption as a blessing, Edward walks to the couple, brushing past the second girl though he is acutely aware of her presence. Immediately, they look up at him and he prods their minds for their initial thoughts. The young man is protective of his girlfriend and is on his guard at Edward's presence but she is curious, willing to speak to him.

Memories of his own assault him when he realizes how trusting she is toward a stranger. Shaking off the feeling, he smiles a closed-lip grin. "Do you like it?" he asks her. She frowns and Edward gestures to the room widely. "The building, the design," he says and her eyes light up. She pushes her boyfriend off to the side a bit and begins spouting off her opinions on the architecture.

As she speaks, Edward gently coaxes the couple to walk with him around the perimeter of the room. He is tuned into their minds so he knows how to proceed. She basks in Edward's attention, loves the way he understands what she means when she talks about the differences between Greco-Roman pillars and the modern influences of Wright. Her boyfriend wants Edward to leave.

"Would you like to see some of the other rooms?" Edward leans in toward the girl. She nods immediately as her eyelids drop a bit in a hazy look. "This way," he says in a honey-laced voice. "Please."

"Whoa, wait, maybe we shouldn't."

Edward spares a glance at the boyfriend whose fingers are wrapped around the girl's wrist. "I believe the lady said she wanted to see some more. I can take her myself or you can come along."

A smirk plays on Edward's lips as he watches them argue quietly. She is stubborn and twists her hand away from his grasp. When he tells her that Edward _has_ to be dangerous, she laughs and brushes him aside. "No one that beautiful can be dangerous," she says and turns before she can see the look of hurt flash across her boyfriend's face.

_Edward._

He looks around at the sound of his name and catches Alec's gaze. He simply raises an eyebrow in question.

_She looks familiar, doesn't she?_

Edward doesn't respond but he knows whom Alec is talking about.

_Are you sure you can manage?_

Alec's concern is obvious and, for a moment, Edward is grateful for him. From the corner of his eyes, he notices Jane watching him and he turns dark eyes toward her. There is a small crowd formed around her – a family – and she speaks to them in an excited voice but Edward hears the disdain for the charade.

_Go or they'll hear the screams._

Without another glance at Alec, Edward turns and motions for the couple to follow. The girl does, eagerly, but the boy walks slower. Edward lets the girl talk; he knows she's observing the structure of the tunnels but he doesn't really care. All he can focus on is the curve of her cheeks and the way the corners of her mouth turn up.

She is almost an exact replica of Bella.

He opens a door and ushers them just as he hears the screams erupt from the main room. The couple can't hear it but it sends a tremor through Edward's body, one of preparation and need.

"This is a... What is this? A _bedroom_?" It's the boy who asks the question and Edward lifts one side of his mouth into a smirk.

There are times when Edward worries that the return to human blood makes him forget who he truly is. For decades, he followed Carlisle and his ways of respecting human life, but the first time he sank his teeth into a human in Volterra, the crimson liquid fortified him, made him believe he was invincible once more. He can't help but wonder about the state of his mind. It shouldn't be this simple.

But there are also times like now, when Edward can hear the confusion in his victim's mind, and he relishes the fear that rolls off of the young man. He doesn't need Jasper's talent to see the way his eyes dart around the room as if he's looking for an escape or the way his fingers squeeze tighter and tighter around the girl's wrist as though he wants to save her from all potential danger. Edward sees it all and he loves it.

He walks toward them slowly, his eyes sinking deeper and deeper into the pitch-black depths of nothing. Weighing his options, he heads to the young man first. The girl won't be able to run far when she sees what's about to happen and her blood will taste richer with the fear and anguish running through her. He can almost imagine the way her screams will be cut off the moment he rips into her throat.

"Hey, man, I don't know what's going on, but stay away from us."

Edward smiles at the show of bravery. When Edward reaches him, his hand wraps around a pointed chin; fingers press deep until there is the distinct cracking of bones. He turns his head and stares at the girl whose eyes are wide. "You should have listened to him," he says hoarsely, just before he dips his head and slices through skin.

Her scream is loud and piercing; without stopping the flow of blood finding its way down his throat, Edward reaches out with his left arm and brings her body against his. It still baffles him how easy it is to stay coherent as he feeds now. The girl still screams so he presses a palm against her mouth. He feels scratches on his hand so he knows she's trying to bite him but there's nothing that can stop him, not when he's like this.

When there is no more blood left in the boy's body, Edward turns and removes his hand. Blood glistens on his lips; he did it purposely to scare her and it works. She opens her mouth again but it's a silent scream this time. Her skin is soft and warm and smooth. Part of Edward wants to caress her neck in time with the beat of her pulse. Instead, he tears her skin open and lets her warmth feed him, takes in the fragrant liquid that makes the once-dormant monster in him roar in satisfaction.

Seconds pass into minutes and, before long, the body lies limp in Edward's arms. He drops her just as a louder, more high-pitched scream sounds from the doorway. The girl from earlier – the young one who was staring at the boy – is there but her eyes are glassy, almost vacant as her body curls in on itself as she falls to the ground. As she drops down, Jane comes into Edward's view, bright red eyes focused on the girl. A smile plays on her lips.

"_Jane_," Edward spits her name out. The flames are bright and wild in the girl's mind. Though it doesn't affect him directly, he hates the way it looks, the way the fire licks at every part of the body.

Her head shoots up and the screams stop. The girl whimpers in pain. "Edward," Jane chastises him. "You should be aware of your surroundings and those who follow you." Her eyes move over the dead bodies at his feet. "And I do hope you plan on cleaning this up soon. Aro wants to speak to us."

"About?" Edward's voice is hard, business-like. It's the only way he knows how to interact with Jane. Her lips curl into another smirk and her eyes widen but before she even thinks of anything, Edward growls. "Just try it, Jane," he warns her. Tiny fireballs are alight in her mind. "Try it and I'll find a reason to bring up your loyalty to Aro again."

Her lips flatten into a straight line. She knows better than to ignore Edward's warning now. He sees her deepest thoughts, even the ones she attempts to hide from him, and he's used her thoughts, more than once, in conversation with Aro. It's becoming more and more obvious as the days and weeks pass that Jane is slowly slipping from being Aro's favorite and Edward is easily taking her place.

_I wish you'd stayed defiant. You would have been kicked out after a week._

A mask falls over Edward's face, making him look more like a statue than ever. "Perhaps that's true." He walks toward her in long strides. "Perhaps," he continues, "I would have failed and you would have gloated. Perhaps I would be dead, torn apart and burned in a real fire, not the one you so lovingly put in victims' minds." He bends over and lifts the girl – still whimpering her annoying sounds – up so her feet barely skim the floor.

Jane watches as he inhales deeply to catch her scent. She stares at Edward without emotion but thoughts swirl violently in her mind, almost too fast for Edward to read. He turns his attention on her for a moment and she scowls. "Get on with it, then." She waves a hand carelessly toward the girl. "Aro won't be kept waiting."

In seconds, the girl is dead and sprawled across the floor in a lifeless pile. This time, there are no telltale signs of feeding across Edward's mouth and he stares blankly at Jane. "Shall we go, then?"

"You're just leaving them here?" she asks, a sense of distaste permeating the air.

He chuckles darkly. "Since when do we clean up after ourselves?" He sweeps an arm out and Jane turns on a heel. "Lead the way," he mutters.

They walk down the hallway back toward the main room. Edward watches Jane as she walks in front of him, smirking at the plain black dress, white stockings, and black flats. Her clothing is reminiscent of her time as a human but only when she is supposed to be near Aro. While that's most of the time, he's seen her in more modern clothing, twice when he visited the suite of rooms she and Alec share.

Her shoes click loudly against the floor and he focuses on her mind so that he hears all of her thoughts rather than just the ones that linger on the surface.

_I hate acting the part of a messenger. Someone else should fetch him. I have better things to do though I suppose whatever Aro wants is what I should be doing. Edward shouldn't even be here. He doesn't belong here, isn't one of us. He'll never understand._

"What is it that I will never understand?" he can't help but ask.

Jane stops and turns slowly. Instead of answering, she raises an eyebrow and questions, "Did your family tolerate this invasion of privacy so easily?"

"I did my best to stay out of their heads."

"You'd do well if you continued that practice here."

Edward stares blankly at her. "You're not family."

_They haven't come for you; we may as well be the only 'family' you have left._

Her thought is harsh but Edward also hears a sliver of hurt. He tries to find the reasoning in her thoughts but, as though she's been practicing, her mind closes off from him. Instead of the stark sentences and images that often flood his vision when Jane is around, Edward only sees walls and only hears a low drone of humming with the occasional thought that escapes.

"How are you doing that?" he asks as he continues to walk behind her. He is careful to keep space between them.

Jane glances at him over her shoulder. "Your precious love isn't the only one who can be silent to you."

The mention of Bella sends a sharp knife into Edward's chest, twisting painfully, until he realizes they are standing by the large, ornate doors that will lead into the circular room from earlier. Edward manages to compose himself just as Jane pushes open the doors and walks in.

Aro is the only one of the three leaders still standing by the steps. In front of him are Alec, Demetri, and Felix, all of whom stare at him as he follows Jane.

"Ah, Jane, Edward, at last you've joined us." Aro's voice is high and airy. "Good, this is good."

"You wanted to speak to us, Master?" Jane is usually the only one who talks when they are called in like this. Her tone takes on a stern quality that disappears when she speaks to Alec or anyone else in the guard.

"I did." He smiles and it makes Edward shudder lightly. There is nothing natural about the smile Aro gives them. "There is a _situation_ that may need to be dealt with."

Jane nods firmly. "When would you like us to leave?"

Aro pauses for a moment's breath and his eyes pass over Edward. "The five of you are scheduled to leave in two days."

"Five?" Edward can't help but repeat Aro. Though he's often included in the meetings, Edward isn't one to leave Volterra. He knows part of it is because Aro believes he will run the second he has the chance but another part is because Aro wants Edward's talent as close to him as possible at all times.

Aro nods at him and, in a single second before Aro announces it to the group, Edward knows why he is being sent. It will be a test of sorts, he knows, and he tries to keep a mask of indifference on his face when Aro speaks again.

"There is a disturbance in the Seattle area." Aro's eyes almost glow in excitement. "I think, perhaps, a reminder of the rules may be necessary soon."

What he doesn't say aloud is what makes Edward wonder about his future.

_Isabella is at the center of it._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you to Sara and Jill for the beta work and buriedalive55 for pre-reading._

_Chapter title is a lyric from "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rhianna._


	3. So Lost in the Moments

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Thank you to WhatsMyNomdePlume who donated money to Alex's Lemonade Stand via The Fandom Gives Back for this story._

_

* * *

_

**So Lost in the Moments**

The jet touches down in a private airfield outside of Boston. Jane is the first to stand from her seat and she turns to the four other occupants. "Remember the rules. Don't take more than what is necessary and don't leave a trail. We leave at dawn."

She holds a hand out and Alec stands to take it. He pauses just before he leaves the plane and looks at Edward. He nods then walks into fading sunlight with his sister.

_Follow and you'll learn._

Edward frowns and glances back at Demetri and Felix who dutifully ignore him. With the only other choice being to roam the city on his own, he leaves the jet and follows the light traces of Alec and Jane that linger in their wake. He finds them easily; he's still the fastest out of everyone and it is Jane who senses him first.

_Come for answers?_

Even in her thoughts, Jane sounds like she's sneering at him, but he ignores the town and pushes himself against the wind until he passes a sign that merely states "Welcome to Salem."

"Salem?" he says aloud.

_Salem_. It's Alec who confirms his question. _It's the closest we'll ever come to our brethren._

Edward falls into step behind the twins. Their hands are still clasped as though they are children at the turn of the century walking through a dangerous part of town. He asks no more questions as both of their minds turn to thoughts of fire and witches and burning at the stake.

"Is this what I'm meant to understand?" he finally asks.

Both Jane and Alec look toward him. They seem to have a conversation with their eyes and the squeezing of their hands but their minds are carefully blank, a black void that makes Edward's head feel empty for the first time in years.

Alec raises his voice first. "Will you speak to him, Sister, and tell him our tale?"

"Let us feed," Jane responds in a flat tone. "Take him with you. I'll decide by then." Before Alec can say anything, she turns and disappears around a corner.

When she is gone, Alec turns to Edward. "She told me you asked her what you didn't understand."

Edward nods as the two of them begin an easy walk to the part of Salem that is thriving with tourists looking for a place to eat dinner. "She was thinking about belonging in Volterra."

Alec's lips quirk up into a half-smile. "Did you speak of family at all?" Edward nods and a grim look falls over Alec's features. "And are you ready to listen?"

"That depends," Edward says simply. "What is it I have to be ready for?"

Pausing, Alec holds an arm out when they come to a restaurant. A small group of young women are walking toward it from across the street. "Easy," Alec whispers.

Edward listens closely to their thoughts. They are a jumble of needs and wants for the night but one girl feels cut off from the rest.

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to be anywhere._

"Take who you want," Edward says slowly. "But leave the brunette in the back." Alec looks over in question. "She's mine."

He doesn't really need to feed; neither of them does but they enjoy the girls nonetheless. Edward holds the brunette against the side of a small building and teases her until she wants him. When she whispers, "Take me," he does but not in the way she expects.

It's not long after when he and Alec help each other with the bodies. They run the girls east toward the ocean, where it will look like they drank too much and drowned, and were promptly skewered by the jagged rocks against the shore.

"It's easier than you expected, isn't it?" Alec asks as they make their way back to Salem where Jane waits for them. Edward glances to his right as he runs but says nothing. "The killing, the feeding – it's easy to fall into it."

"_Back_ into it," Edward can't help but say.

Alec's laugh is loud in the rushing air. "Of course; how could I forget your rebellious years?"

"You know about those?" Both of them slow their pace until they look like a couple of regular guys looking for a bar. Back in the town limits of Salem, more people are out than earlier, but they'll find nothing wrong with the vampires as they charade as humans.

Alec is quiet for a moment. "You may not have always known about us but we've known about you. You forget the resources at Aro's disposal. There's not much that will slip by him."

"Is that how you were changed, then?" Edward asks, truly curious as to the twins' transformations. "Did you both pass through Aro's watch of potentials?"

"No." Jane's voice is a surprise to both which unnerves Edward. More and more often, she is able to sneak up on him, her mind completely cloaked in a thick blanket that hides her secrets. "Aro wanted me but I would never leave Alec."

As Alec squeezes Jane's hand affectionately, Edward sees an image of the two of them as children. They are standing in a small room with a wooden table and two stools where they sit facing each other. Their hands are in the air in front of them, palms facing each other but not touching. A tiny mouse runs over their feet and Jane jumps up with a small and Alec's mouth opens in a silent laugh.

Edward follows the twins silently as they walk through the town. People give them a wide berth, instinctively knowing danger is nearby but there's nothing for them to worry about for once. Hazy snapshots filter through both of their minds and Edward tries to look at each image closely; tries to understand what it was that made Aro want Jane so much.

He thinks he knows the reason when a slightly older Jane sits on a sturdy branch in a tree. She's not very high and Alec stands by its trunk as though protecting her. A group of children huddle near them, who gather around another girl who is crying and pointing at Jane, who remains stone-faced as she watches. Lines of dried blood mark the girl's arms.

"You did that," Edward states as they reach the edge of a vast field. It's not a question but the twins stop and turn their heads to look over their shoulders. The image is reminiscent of modern-day horror movies with their bright red eyes and synchronicity in movement.

Jane's lips part and curve upwards into a sinister smile. "Perhaps."

Again, they move as one and continue their walk to the center of the nearly flat land covered in green. Edward watches them and shudders slightly at the thought of Jane hurting other children when she was human. In the center of the field, Jane lets go of Alec's hand and spreads her arms out to her sides, looking like a woman waiting to be hung on a cross.

He moves closer and sees her lips moving but no sound comes out. "What is she doing?" he asks Alec.

Jane turns before her brother can answer and levels a gaze at Edward. "I'm remembering."

Edward raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask. He doesn't have to, not with the fire that suddenly burns bright in Jane's mind. Flames lick higher and higher as smoke rises above two figures tied tightly to wooden spires. Their mouths are open in screams Edward can't hear.

Jane, looking like she does now, wears a black dress in the memory but her feet are bare. Her toes curl down toward the dried brush and branches that rest below her feet. Next to her, Alec stares at his sister in agony; Edward can see the horror on his face at being unable to help her, the younger twin by mere minutes. Behind them is a couple being held back by crowds. The dark hair and looks of anguish reveal them to be the twins' parents.

The fire grows.

In an attempt to free himself from the horrific images, Edward shuts his eyes but the memory continues. "Stop," he hisses. "I can't –"

It doesn't stop. Edward continues watching as torches are brought in by more villagers. There are no children present except one. She holds the hand of a large man and there are long scratch marks down her arm. The skin is puffy around the scars but there is no more blood. Still, she walks as close to the fire as she dares. Her father hands her a long match that is already lit and, while she stares defiantly up at Jane, she throws it up and out so that it hits the side of Jane's arm that is exposed by the short sleeves of her dress.

The memory cuts off abruptly and Edward's eyes pop open. He is on the ground, flat on his back, and Alec stands above him with a hand out. Taking it, he pulls himself back up and stares at Jane whose smile is no longer sinister but sad.

"How do you remember that?"

She shakes her head. "Aro," she says his name almost reverently. "That was his memory. He watched us burn until he could save us."

Her words hit Edward like a speeding train. "Aro turned you? Both of you?"

"There's a reason I am happy to do his bidding," Jane answers curtly. "And there's a reason why people burn when I will it."

Again, Edward's mind is surrounded in memories but he knows immediately it is Alec's this time.

Jane opens her eyes from where she lies on a large bed in what Edward knows is her bedroom from their suite in Volterra. Guards stand against one of the walls, each holding a struggling human, while four others are dead on the floor. With ease and agility, Jane jumps from the bed into a crouch on the floor. She opens her mouth and then her hands fly up to her throat as though she can't speak. Her head turns to stare at Edward as he sees everything from Alec's point of view.

Slowly, her head turns back and she stares at the struggling humans. Her eyes light on the girl who threw the match at her. Later, she will be told that Aro kept her alive for Jane but, for now, a look of fury comes over Jane's face. Within seconds, the girl opens her mouth in a scream and her body pitches forward and then back against the vampire holding her. Jane's head snaps to look at Alec again as though he called her name and the girl sags against the tight hold around her.

"It came with me, the fire," Jane tells Edward in a low voice. "I carry it with me to use on those who dare to think I am different."

"Aren't we?" Edward can't help but ask. He is curious but is also careful not to use a tone that will have Jane go on the defensive.

"Jane." Alec's tone is warning.

She pays him no attention and takes a step closer to Edward. "Those children – they _deserved_ the hurt. I only ever wanted to be a normal child but they never wanted me around."

"So you hurt them physically?"

"It only turned physical when my words no longer did anything." Her smile grows, no longer a sad turn of the lips, but a joyous grin that almost makes Edward take a step back.

Edward just stares. Part of him understands but the other part still knows the danger she carries with her. As though _she_ can read _his_ thoughts, Jane's smile disappears. She turns and walks away slowly; it looks like she is gliding over the field.

"No one can stop me now," she says. "Those who try to hurt the ones who helped _me_ will learn what it was like to be burned at the stake."

She whips around suddenly and Edward feels the heat but doesn't feel anything else. Jane stares at him steadily until the pain begins. It's faint but there. The small flames that burst in his mind disappear as quickly as they appear. Without another word, Jane turns again and walks into the night, away from the two men.

Alec turns to Edward and gives him a nod, one that seems to almost say _Welcome_. When Edward gives Alec a questioning look, the shorter of the two gives him a light smile. "There's hope for you yet."

* * *

_Thank you to Sara and Jill for the beta work and buriedalive55 for pre-reading._

_Chapter title is a lyric from "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rhianna._


	4. When a Tornado Meets a Volcano

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Thank you to WhatsMyNomdePlume who donated money to Alex's Lemonade Stand via The Fandom Gives Back for this story._

_

* * *

_

**When a Tornado Meets a Volcano**

Edward watches her for the entire plane ride though she never turns her head to acknowledge him. He studies her stillness and tries to link the vengeful vampire he knows to the lost child she claims to have been once upon a time. She stares out the window and all Edward can see from across the small aisle is the tumble of dark brown hair. He's not sure why but she's let her hair down from the tight bun it's usually in and his chest feels tight. Jane's hair isn't the same as Bella's but it's similar.

_Why do you stare?_

Without looking at Alec, Edward shakes his head, refusing to answer aloud in such close quarters. He's also not sure of the answer. The images, the memories, repeat in his mind like a photo album with endless pages. His mind stops at one image for a moment – the one where Jane first wakes up as a vampire.

He can't disregard her beauty, the delicate lines of her face and the fullness of her lips that remind him of the few times he gave in to his desires for another. The ferocity in her eyes when she sees the girl who wronged her is dark but, as he focuses on her newborn eyes, he sees a different kind of fire behind the blood.

_Edward._

"How old were you when you were turned?" Edward asks quietly. Across the aisle, Jane's head moves the slightest bit, a barely noticeable move but her scent shifts in the confined space.

Alec's eyes are on Jane as he notices her movement. _Sixteen_, he answers before countering with his own question. _Is there a reason for the curiosity?_

Choosing to stay silent, Edward turns his head and stares at the seat in front of him. His fingers curl around the edges of the armrests, tightening and tightening until Alec nudges him hard, so he doesn't ruin the interior of the jet. The air thickens around Edward and he knows it's because they are getting closer to Seattle, closer to the place he sometimes mistakenly refers to as _home_.

It's not long before the jet begins its descent. Jane continues to stare out the window as the lights become clear in the night sky. The jolt as the jet lands does nothing to the passengers and, as soon as the engines die down, Jane stands up and pulls on a long black coat. As she turns to face the men, she buttons the coat and pulls on gloves. With care, she reaches into the coat and pulls out the gold chain that marks her status with the Volturi and arranges it against the black fabric.

"Follow my lead," she says in a calm and deadly voice. "No complaints, no questions, and absolutely no errors."

"What is it that we have to do?" asks Demetri. When Jane turns to stare at him, he lifts an eyebrow. "I don't want to make an accidental error, after all."

The door opens and Jane walks toward it. "Follow." She disappears and the others follow until they are gathered around the bottom of the staircase. "A vampire is turning others too quickly."

Memories of Jasper flash through Edward's mind and he is the first to answer, "An army?"

Jane's head whips over to look at him. "What do you know of vampire armies?" she asks sharply.

Edward shakes his head though there is a slightly vacant look in his eyes as recalls Jasper's words. "I only know what I've heard about one particular woman who raised an army in the 1860s." In his mind, he saw the tiny but beautiful woman with long brown hair and red eyes. "She wanted a superior army, one that would always win, so she looked for humans with great potential. She taught them how to fight, how to hide from humans so they could remain undetected."

"Really," Jane muses. Her gaze falls on each of the vampires surrounding her. "Whoever is in charge _this_ time is doing no such thing, then. Someone is turning them and there are too many casualties in the area. It's all over the news." She begins walking again and three of them fall into step around her easily. Edward lags behind a bit so he can watch the way they move together. "We need to watch them for a few days and see what they're planning." She looks over her shoulder and Edward feels the soft caress of a burning flame at the edge of his mind. "Nothing else."

They find the gathering of vampires easily. The area in downtown Seattle, right near the piers, is loud and the scent of death fills the air. The five Volturi guards stand on a nearby bridge that is still being constructed; Jane stands at the center, with Edward and Alec at her sides, and Felix and Demetri completing the V-shape. They watch as newborn vampires lunge at each other, tear apart the small space they are in, and a single male vampire walks among them with a watchful eye.

"Edward." Jane's voice is commanding but Edward brings a hand up to silence her. Already, his mind is focused on the vampire. It bothers Edward that he seems to be a mix of his old brothers – this one is tall and muscular with blond hair. From her position, Jane turns her head slightly so her chin rests on her left shoulder. "Well?"

"Blood and newborns," Edward says immediately. "It's at the forefront of his mind and there are no names although he thinks of a redhead often." Edward lets out a low growl. "I know who she is."

"Calm yourself," Jane says firmly. "We need a name."

"Victoria." The four syllables rip their way through Edward's throat and he feels the sudden need to find her. She's in the city somewhere; she _has_ to be close if this is her army. Edward's body is tight with tension and he is ready to dart away.

Thin fingers grip his wrist and, when he looks down, he sees Jane's hand. For a moment, he sees a flash of Bella's hand over his, and he shakes his head to clear the image from his mind. His eyes meet Jane's, red on red, and he sees the same fire behind her eyes like they were in Alec's memory.

"We do nothing."

A beautiful face fills the newborn's mind at that moment and Edward whips his head back around. Sad eyes and frowning lips framed by chocolate brown hair send Edward backwards into Demetri who bears the extra weight easily. His name is said in a clipped tone.

"Bella," he gasps out. "Their mission is to find Bella." He struggles to stand up on his own again. "I have to find her. I have to warn her."

The feeling of heat starts to burn at the edges of his body.

"We do _nothing_," Jane repeats her command.

Edward's eyes blaze in anger and his lips pull back to snarl at her. "Stop me," he dares. In the back of his mind, he knows the idiocy of his challenge.

Without a response, her eyes lock on his and the fire grows until Edward can only clench his jaw in an effort not to scream. In the corners of his mind where he still has some inkling of the real world, he hears Alec's voice reprimand Jane just as blackness covers him and nothing exists.

When the world reappears around him, they are no longer on the bridge and Demetri and Felix are nowhere to be found. Alec is crouched next to him and Edward realizes they are back on the jet. He stares at Alec.

"What just happened?" he asks.

"When I say 'we do nothing,' I mean it." Edward turns his head and sees Jane sitting in the seat she occupied during the cross-country flight. "When we travel, _I_ am in charge. That wretched girl you once called your sister is, no doubt, watching Aro's decisions. We don't wait for his word. What I say _goes_."

Edward stays silent for a moment and ignores Alec's thoughts asking him if he's okay. He focuses only on Jane and, after a few seconds, says, "You like it, don't you? You like having this power over people."

She stands and walks slowly to Edward. Alec glances up at his sister and closes his eyes briefly. He stands as well and touches her arm when she approaches. Their heads turn to one another and they have a conversation with their eyes, a conversation that Edward can't read at all.

"Sister," Alec says softly and Edward can hear the adoration he has for her. She gives him a curt nod and then Alec steps back and away from them. He says nothing to Edward as he leaves the jet.

It takes a few seconds but soon, Alec is no longer within Edward's reading range. There is no one around for miles.

"Tell me," Jane says as she stands above Edward. With her short stature, she is just tall enough to look down at Edward as he sits back against the chair. "Do you not love the fact that you can read people's minds, that you have the ability to change their entire life by knowing their secrets and thoughts?"

She takes a step closer and stares at Edward but not unkindly this time. Her eyes are ablaze and Edward is taken aback by the look. "There is _power_ in your gift. You could do so much with it yet you try to block everything out and focus only on the frivolous thoughts that you only _think_ you care about."

Jane conjures up a picture of Bella in her mind and Edward snaps to attention. It's an automatic response to her face and Jane knows it.

"That life is over," she says in a near-whisper to Edward. "You said good-bye to that five months ago when you gave yourself to Aro in exchange for her life."

"That may be true," Edward responds in a flat voice, "but there is nothing else that keeps me going."

"Nothing?" Jane's voice becomes higher with the question. It makes Edward look up at her completely. Slowly, Bella's face disappears in wisps of black smoke until all that is left in Jane's mind are red sparks that look like dying embers of a fire.

She stands directly over him now, so close that his legs have parted instinctively to let her get even closer to him. Edward blinks because it's almost as though she's changing right before his eyes. She's no longer just the girl that does everything Aro commands but she is a ruler of her own right. Jane's lips curve into a smile and Edward realizes how much power she actually has.

Images and thoughts filter through her mind; they are images that make Edward sit up and take notice. As he sees pieces of her past with the Volturi, Edward finds the control intoxicating. In Italy, he often keeps to himself unless he is called, so he usually isn't present for the actual executions of rogue vampires and those who wish to defy the laws.

Jane shows him. She lets him see the pain and suffering but also the use of Alec's gift for those who are worthy enough to receive it. Each memory courses its way through Edward's mind and through his body until he freezes when he sees himself, Alice, and Bella in the main room in Volterra.

He sees himself through Jane's eyes, the way he doubles over in pain from her mind tricks, and then the way he stands up and makes his deal with Aro. She plays the scene over and over until Edward watches Alice and Bella instead of himself. Fear is splashed across their faces and, instead of wanting to protect them, he realizes he wishes they would protect _themselves_.

"Do you see?" Jane whispers through the haze of images. "You don't _belong_ with a coven like that. You belong with _us_. You belong to a coven that can give you what you want. You can be one of the most powerful vampires in the world." She bends down a bit and stills so that she and Edward are face to face. "You want that, don't you? You never thought you did but you do."

He doesn't want to admit it. Saying it aloud right now means it would be his truth. It would mean completely turning away from everything he was taught.

As though _she_ is the one with the ability to read minds, Jane smiles again. "You already drink the blood of humans again and not just the murderers and thieves from your rebellious period. You drink from humans because you love it. I see who you choose – beautiful brunettes who swoon at the sight of you. You want to overpower them. You want to _own_ them."

"Yes," Edward admits in a low hiss.

Jane's hair falls over her shoulder and brushes against Edward's cheek. Her eyes shine brightly when his hand reaches up to wrap the strands around a fist. This is new but not unwanted.

"The Cullens softened you," she says in the same, steady voice. Her voice is sweet and innocent but her words are a harsh reality. "They made you forget what you truly are." She leans in even more and says the words that break Edward. "The two of us could be the terror this world needs."

When Edward closes his eyes, he usually sees Bella staring at him, though he never would have admitted it to anyone. This time, he keeps his eyes open and stares at Jane whose eyes dance with knowledge and need. A semi-familiar feeling rushes through Edward at the look in her eyes and he pushes up and twists so that Jane is suddenly pushed against the wall of the jet. She lets out a laugh and forces Edward to feel fake flames over his skin.

Jane blinks up at him. "Do I remind you of her?" she asks in a tone that warns Edward to be careful of his answer.

He can't help but smirk at her. "A bit." The fire in his mind grows and he can feel heat move over his body. "Was that answer not to your liking?" Jane pushes him harshly, making him fly across the seats. As he hits the floor, Edward growls and springs back up into a crouch. "What is it you want, Jane?"

Vivid pictures fill her mind and each one makes Edward's body flame in desire; it has nothing to do with Jane's fire-burning tricks. As the images flicker, Jane takes slow steps toward him. Her mind blanks suddenly. Her voice practically sings out the next question. "Would you like to feel real power, Edward?"

Their eyes meet and Edward's own mind fills with an angelic face, red eyes, and brown hair framing a pale face and evil smirk. It is an image that will fill his mind for years.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work and buriedalive55 for pre-reading._

_Chapter title is a lyric from "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rhianna._


	5. Just Gonna Stand There

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Thank you to WhatsMyNomdePlume who donated money to Alex's Lemonade Stand via The Fandom Gives Back for this story.

* * *

_

**Just Gonna Stand There**

Pyres of purple smoke can be seen as the five guards walk through the woods at the edge of Forks, Washington. The smell of burning vampires fills the air. They walk slowly but with purpose. There is no rush for what needs to be done.

Edward stops suddenly and brings a hand up to touch Jane's shoulder. She stiffens but turns her head. _What?_ She asks the question silently and Edward suppresses a grin when he sees the image of their bodies twisted together lurking in the back of her mind.

"We should hurry and get there faster," he says simply.

"Why?" Alec asks sharply. "What do you hear?"

Edward pauses and listens closely. It's been a while since these particular voices have filled his mind but it's easy to find them and latch on to all of their thoughts.

"They have others," he says in a low voice. "They're trying to leave. _Run. Now._"

The five of them speed up, still keeping formation until they are close enough to smell a horrible stench that no one can place. Frantic voices sound loudly and Jane halts the four men with spread arms.

"They're here." Edward recognizes Alice's voice and shuts his eyes tightly for a brief moment. When he opens them again, Jane is staring at him, questions dancing in her crimson gaze. He gives her a curt nod and they walk from the woods to a field trodden down from what could only be a fight.

Edward steels himself as he sees his former family for the first time in months. He knows they once tried to return to Italy to "save" him but Aro put a stop to that quickly and warned Carlisle that their friendship and understanding wouldn't be enough to stop a war if they returned.

Esme stares at Edward and he's sure she would be crying if she could. Both Alice and Jasper stare at him in shock and anger. They know more than the others regarding the type of vampire he is now. Rosalie refuses to look at him and Emmett stands next to her though he tries to catch Edward's gaze.

_Edward, my son._

_What have you done?_

_He's different. He's changed._

_You were my brother. Now, I don't know what you are._

_Is this truly your life now?_

_Filthy bloodsucker's back._

Edward's head whips to the side and he sees Jacob Black lying on the ground, trembling in pain. Next to him, Bella is kneeling in the grass. Her hands are on Jacob but her eyes are focused on Edward. Her breath is coming out in gasps at the sight of him.

"Edward." Bella's voice saying his name causes a plethora of emotions to race through him.

Before he can assess his emotions, Jane calls his name. "Edward." He turns and notes the differences between her voice and Bella's. Jane nods toward a young teenager, a newborn with bright red eyes. "They saved one."

"What is your name?" Edward asks as he stares at her. When she doesn't answer immediately, Jane lets out a soft growl and then the girl is screaming as she falls onto her back. Her body writhes against the dirt and grass. After a few moments, Edward turns his head slightly. "Jane."

Her face turns to face Edward and the corners of her mouth pull up into a smirk. She turns to the girl. "Your name?" she asks.

"Bree."

As Jane interrogates the girl, Edward lets his gaze move from vampire to vampire. Their minds are carefully cloaked from him so he knows there is a secret being kept. He makes a motion with his hand behind his back and Demetri steps up toward him. In a low murmur, he asks, "They weren't alone."

Demetri steps back and surveys the area. There are unfamiliar tracks on the ground and the smell that permeates the air is slowly fading. Demetri's thoughts are loud as he tells Edward that he is uncertain of _whom_ or _what_ helped the Cullens but that there was something other than vampires present.

When there is a lull in the conversation, Edward speaks up. "Who helped you?"

Carlisle turns his head from Jane to Edward; his face is a careful mask of indifference. "No one," he says calmly. "The six of us split up to take everyone down."

Edward moves his head to stare at Bella and Jacob. "And these two just happened to walk by?" He walks slowly over to them and crouches down. Jacob stares up at him, a sneer on his mouth, but he stays silent. He brings a hand up to Bella's face and caresses her cheek. "Were you just unlucky today, Bella?" he asks in a smooth voice. "Or did the Cullens have help?"

It doesn't escape her notice that he says _Cullens_ as though they are beneath him. "Please," she whispers. It's all she can say to him. "Don't."

_The Pack shouldn't have left. We could have killed them._

Edward's gaze moves to Jacob then back to Bella. There is only one reason to mention a "pack" of any sort. Bella lifts a hand slowly, carefully, and places a palm on Edward's arm. The fabric of his jacket is rough but she holds on like her life depends on it.

"Please," she says again. "He's all I have left now."

He hears what she doesn't say aloud and argues with himself. There are wolves here, werewolves that the Volturi should know about, but Bella is looking at him with hurt and sadness in her eyes.

He stands up and walks back to his fellow guards. "Neither of them knows what happened," he says blandly.

Jane watches him carefully but Edward's face is stoic. She nods. "Take care of her, Edward," she commands, making a gesture towards the girl. "I'd like to go home."

Like a sleek panther, Edward walks toward Bree, ignoring the looks on his former family's faces. Bree stares up at him with bright red eyes that beg him not to do it. He stares down at her for a moment and wonders briefly how she would have fared had the Cullens hidden her away sooner.

He places his hands on either side of her face when he crouches down. He leans in and whispers into her ear so no one else can hear. "This is a better outcome than becoming a Cullen." He pulls back and twists her head off. A loud screech fills the air and then a heavy silence surrounds them. Picking up her headless body, Edward pulls her limbs away from her torso and piles them together. He undoes the top two buttons of his coat and reaches into the inner pocket to retrieve a lighter. He flicks it once and throws it atop the marble-like pieces that once made up Bree.

Without a second glance, he turns and walks back to the Volturi.

"Edward, wait." He pauses at the sound of Bella's voice again. She runs up to him even when the others shout at her to stop. She stares up at him, this vampire that she once loved, _still_ loves, and tears gather in her eyes. "Thank you for saving me," she manages to say. Jane scoffs in the background. "I want you to know that." She takes a deep breath. "And I want you to know that I love you." Her voice cracks on the final three words.

Edward merely looks down at her. He doesn't say anything, _can't_ say anything. Instead, he turns his back on Bella, on the other members of the Cullen family, and slides his palm against Jane's so that their hands are interlocked.

"Good-bye."

**And Watch Me Burn**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work and buriedalive55 for pre-reading._

_Chapter title is a lyric from "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rhianna._


End file.
